Elegir entre el odio ó el amor de mi vida
by Zeldris995
Summary: Después de traer el orden al árbol de la vida, Kion sufre de una terrible pesadilla, la cual hace que él no pueda controlar sus impulsos de ira, esto provocará que el león escoja entre destuir todo y a todos en las praderas ó estar junto al amor de su vida.
1. Pesadilla O Realidad

Hola amigos de fanfic les habla Zeldris 995 para traerles mi primera historia de la Guardia del León, espero que lo disfruten y si les gusta ayudarme apoyando la historia. Gracias, bueno sin nada más que decir comenzamos.

**ADVERTENCIA ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRÁ VIOLENCIA Y LENGUAJE SUBIDO DE TONO, ASÍ QUE SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA, PERO SI DE TODAS FORMAS QUIERES LEER, YO NO ME HARÉ RESPONSABLE. **  
**EMPECEMOS:**

**Pesadilla de Kion**

Él se encontraba en el árbol de la vida descansando en una cueva que había cerca del árbol hasta que escuchó un fuerte sonido, el cual provenía de afuera.

Por lo cual kion se dispuso a investigarán lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar al lugar acontecido sus ojos no podían creer, esto se debía a que todo el lugar incluyendo el árbol de la vida estaba incendiado, esto era por la presencia de los secuaces de Scar.

—¿Ono, dónde esta Rani? Pregunta Kion preocupado

—no lo sé kion dijo Ono

—iré a buscarla, dile a los demás que se reagrupen ordeno kion

—a la orden dijo Ono yéndose del lugar

El León continuó buscando a su reina, la cual parecía no aparecer.

—¡Rani donde estas! Grita kion

Pero no había respuesta alguna, esto provocó que él se preocupara todavía más.

—Rani, por favor contesta dijo kion

Al cabo de un rato ella aparece entre los pastizales.

—Kion, estas vivo dijo Rani acurrucando su cabeza en la barbilla del león

—creí que te había perdido dijo Kion

Ambos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, pero de repente un rayo cayó y al abrir los ojos, kion observo algo que lo aterro.

El cuerpo de Rani estaba sin vida con múltiples marcas de garras y el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre.

—¡Rani, que te ocurrió despierta! Grita kion asustado

—jajaja, porque intentas hacer que ella despierte, tú mismo provocaste su inevitable muerte dijo la voz de Scar detrás de él

—Que, yo jamás pude hacer eso dijo el león

—ah no, entonces porque no hechas un pequeño vistazo a tus garras dijo Scar

Kion dio un vistazo a sus garras, las cuales estaban empapadas de sangre, la sangre del amor de su vida.

—no no no dijo kion sumamente asustado

—Sisi Misawa, pequeño recuerda eso dijo Scar riendo de manera desquiciada

**Fin de la pesadilla**

De pronto kion se sobresalto, su respiración era agitada acompañada con unas pequeñas lágrimas las cuales salían sin control de sus ojos.

—kion estas bien dijo rani preocupada

—Rani eres tú dijo kion

—claro que soy yo, quien más iba a ser dijo rani

Ella al ver el rostro sudoroso y con lágrimas, al instante comprendió que esto era serio y no una broma pesada.

—tranquilo, ya pasó dijo Rani dándole una pequeña lamida en su mejilla izquierda

—por favor te ruego que no me dejes dijo Kion

—eso jamás sucederá, estaré contigo para siempre dijo Rani

Al rato kion se quedo dormido hasta el amanecer, una vez el sol comenzó a salir, todos en el reino de Kion y Rani comenzaron a despertar.

—Buenos días cariño dijo la leona

—hola dijo kion con una voz apagada

—oye kion, porque no me cuentas lo que sucedió anoche dijo Rani

—tal vez después, necesito un poco de aire fresco dijo Kion

Al salir del lugar, el león fue a hablar con su abuelo mufasa, el cual se manifiesta entre las nubes.

—Kion, algo te aflige, no es verdad dijo mufasa

—Así es abuelo, anoche tuve una horrible pesadilla y tengo miedo de que se convierta en realidad dijo kion

—¿y como era? Pregunta mufasa

—yo me encontraba descansando, cuando de repente escuche un fuerte ruido así que fui a investigar, el árbol de la vida estaba incendiado y los secuaces de Scar nos atacaron. Así que decidí buscar a rani, cuando la encontré nos mantuvimos juntos...hasta que la vi en el suelo sin...sin vida y lo peor de todo es...que mis patas estaban llenas de...su sangre...yo la...maté dijo kion llorando

—kion, mi hermano Scar solía tener miedo de que yo siempre lo viera como alguien inferior y ese miedo se transformó en ira, la cual lo llevo al odio y del odio a la oscuridad dijo mufasa

—entonces fue por miedo que el se transformó en lo que era dijo kion

—eso es correcto, así que recuerda esas palabras Kion, buena suerte dijo Mufasa

El espectro de mufasa se desvaneció entre las nubes, dejando al león muy pensativo sobre lo que dijo su abuelo.

—No dejaré que eso pasé, jamás me convertiría en Scar, no pienso permitirlo dijo kion viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua

—pero si lo harás kion, incluso serás mil veces peor que yo, tienes que aceptarlo dijo Scar en el reflejo del agua

—**¡JAMÁS!** Grita kion golpeando el agua

En ese momento llega Fuli al lugar.

—kion tenemos problemas, un grupo de coyotes están atacando y janja esta intentando mantenerlos a raya pero son demasiados dijo Fuli

—vamos no hay tiempo que perder dijo kion

Ambos se dirigieron al árbol de la vida, donde los coyotes y las hienas estaban peleando pero desgraciadamente los coyotes los superaban en número.

—janja son demasiados dijo Jasiri

—tenemos que esperar a kion, hay que resistir...hienas manténgase juntos dijo janja

De pronto kion apareció entre la neblina, acompañada de una mirada seria.

—Es kion, rayos nuestros planes se vinieron abajo dijo Reirei molesta

—escucha Reirei, les daré 5 segundos para que se larguen de aquí advirtió Kion

Entonces las nubes empezaron a ponerse grises, esta fue la última advertencia.

—Esto se va a poner feo, coyotes retirada dijo Reirei

En ese momento kion soltó un colosal rugido, aunque este no era el mismo que él utiliza siempre, los leones que se mostraban en las nubes parecían más aterradora, dando a entender que el león había perdido el control nuevamente.

—¡Kion ya fue suficiente, ellos ya se retiraron! Dijo jasiri intentando mantenerse de pie

Pero él continuó rugiendo con cada vez más fuerza, los árboles se resquebrajaban haciéndolos volar por los aires, el agua corría de manera violenta y las piedras se astillaban a tal punto de hacerlas explotar.

—¡Kion por favor para de una vez! Dijo Rani intentando aproximarse a él con mucha dificultad

Ella colocó su pata derecha en el hombro de kion haciendo que este por fin se detuviera.

Las nubes desaparecieron por completo, dejando un cielo despejado y con un sol brillando intensamente.

Los ojos de kion estaban al rojo vivo y su respiración era agitada por el exceso de fuerza en su rugido.

Él se encontraba confundido por todo lo que había sucedido, como si él hubiera perdido la razón y su conciencia por un instante.

—calma ya fue suficiente dijo rani

—¿De que estás hablando? Pregunta kion con confusión  
Al voltear se asustó debido a que todo el lugar estaba totalmente devastado por lo ocurrido y sus amigos estaban levemente heridos.

—yo...no quería dijo kion sin poder articular ninguna palabra

—cálmate, ya pasó dijo rani

—no lo entiendes, soy...un monstruo dijo kion entre lágrimas, alejándose rápidamente del lugar

Después de ese acontecimiento, los amigos del león ya se encontraban mejor pero a la vez estaban preocupados por el estado actual de su líder.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? Dijo Bunga confundido

—al parecer perdió el control otra vez, pero esta vez fue más peligroso dijo Anga

—tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto dijo Makini

Mientas tanto con kion

El León estaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar intentando sacar lo que ocurrió de su mente. Pero cada vez que intentaba olvidarlo, la risa de Scar resonaba dentro de su cabeza.

—**¡CÁLLATE!** Grita kion intentando silenciar la voz de scar de su cabeza

—jamás me iré, desde hoy yo me voy a transformar en tú reflejo dijo Scar

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**BUENO AMIGOS HASTA AQUÍ MI PRIMERA HISTORIA ESPERO QUÉ LO HALLAN DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIÓ ESTE PRIMER EPISODIO, NOS VEMOS CONMIGO, EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO.**


	2. Seducido por la oscuridad

Hola amigos de fanfic estoy aquí para traerles el segundo capítulo de esta historia, antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron en el primer capítulo con sus comentarios, y como lo prometido es deuda comencemos este desmadre

Después de ese acontecimiento aterrador para los miembros de la guardia, se sintieron algo preocupados por el actual estado de su líder, quien se había ido rápidamente del sitio.

—eso fue muy extraño dijo bunga

—no es la primera vez que ocurre…pero esta vez fue mucho más aterrador dijo Anga

—tenemos que informarle a simba, él sabrá que hacer dijo beshte

—es nuestra única opción por el momento dijo jasiri  
—vamos ordenó Fuli

Todos se habían dirigido a la roca del rey para informarle a simba de lo sucedido, mientras que kion se encontraba escondido en su cueva posicionado en un rincón de la misma.

—no soy un asesino…no soy un asesino repetía el joven león una y otra vez

—kion estás aquí dijo Rani preocupada

—no te acerques por tú propio bien rani, tienes que mantenerte lejos de mí, no quiero hacerte daño dijo kion con una mirada la cual manifestaba ira, odio y a la vez muchísimo miedo

Ella intentó aproximarse hacia él, pero el león se alejaba poco a poco, hasta que quedó arrinconado en una pared de la cueva donde se estaba escondiendo.

—kion por favor déjame ayudarte dijo rani

—nadie puede, no lo comprendes, si ustedes me ayudar probablemente lo vuelva a hacer o peor aún, los termine matando dijo kion asustado

—tranquilo, recuerda que no estás sólo, yo estoy contigo y no te voy a abandonar dijo la leona con una cálida sonrisa

De pronto kion salió corriendo de la cueva a toda velocidad como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la leona intentó alcanzarlo pero él ya se había distanciado demasiado.

**Mientas tanto con los demás miembros de la guardia**

Ellos ya habían llegado a la roca del rey dónde se encontraba Zazu volando por los alrededores.

—¿Zazu, sabes donde está el rey? Pregunta beshte

—necesitan hablar con él dijo zazu

—Así es, es sobre kion dijo Ono

—esperen aquí dijo zazu

Al cabo de un rato llega junto con simba y nala, quienes los ven con rostros preocupados.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí chicos…y dónde esta Kion? Pregunta simba

—eso es exactamente por lo cual vinimos a buscarlos, necesitamos informarles de lo que ocurrió dijo beshte

—su majestad, creemos que kion definitivamente perdió el control del rugido dijo Fuli

Ambos reyes se miran mutuamente con caras sumamente preocupadas.

—que los lleva a deducir eso dice simba

—fuimos atacados por Reirei y su manada de coyotes, cuando informe a kion de lo que estaba ocurriendo, él fue a ayudarnos; al momento de llegar al lugar, él les advirtió que se fueran pero Reirei no lo escucho y lo peor pasó cuándo Kion soltó el rugido, esto provocó que todo el lugar fuera devastado narró Fuli

—esto es malo, tenemos que encontrarlo, antes de que suceda lo peor dijo simba

—Y que es lo peor que podría pasar dijo bunga

—se convierta en Scar o algo mucho peor dijo simba

—no podemos permitir que kion se transforme en alguien como él dijo nala

—¿Qué se supone que haremos? Pregunta Anga

—la prioridad es encontrarlo y si las cosas empeoran tendremos que intentar detenerlo, pero tenemos que ser muy precavidos al acercarnos a él, si utiliza el rugido estamos muertos dijo simba preocupado

—Zazu, Ono, Anga localicen a kion, necesitamos descubrir su posición dijo nala

—muévanse, el tiempo no es nuestro aliado ordeno simba

Y así fue como todos comenzaron a buscar al joven león, el cual se encontraba caminando por las praderas rumbo a las lejanías más específicamente, al volcán donde se encontraba scar.

—Será mejor moverme rápido antes de que la guardia me encuentre dijo kion

—entonces hazlo rápido, porque la guardia y tus padres te están buscando dijo Scar

—¿Ellos también, como demonios lo sabes? Pregunta kion confundido

—solo has lo que digo sino quieres que te descubran, eso incluye también a tu amada leona, no creo que quieras lastimar al amor de tu vida dijo scar

—tienes razón, bien haré lo que digas solo por esta vez dijo kion seriamente

—_**Bien mi plan esta saliendo justo como lo anticipe, ahora que el hijo de simba esta siguiendo mis órdenes, nada me impedirá utilizarlo para destruir lo que una vez él juro proteger**_ pensó Scar

De pronto kion escuchó la voz de Ono quien estaba sobrevolando la zona.

—¿hay alguna señal ono? Pregunta nala

—negativo, no hay señales de él en ninguna parte dijo ono

—ya sobrevolé y lastimosamente no hay nada aún dijo Anga

—vamos kion dónde te metiste dijo simba preocupado por su hijo

—Será mejor que te retires, escúchame si quieres sobrevivir será mejor que vallas al volcán de las lejanias, te estaré esperando dijo scar

—bien, voy para allá dijo kion

Él salió del lugar para dirigirse a su próximo destino, pero no contó con que zazu lo había visto.  
Zazu se dispuso a informarle a la guardia y a los reyes simba y nala.

—¡Rey simba, reina nala encontré a kion y se fue directo a las lejanias dijo zazu

—¿Y porque iría a las lejanias, no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido? pregunta beshte confundido

—tal vez ira para derrotar a scar dijo bunga con entusiasmo

—quizás sea posible, andando dijo simba

Todos lo siguieron hasta llegar a las lejanias, más específicamente al volcán donde Scar esperaba a kion para llevar a cabo su malvado plan.

Una vez allí el león fue adentrándose hasta llegar al centro de la guarida de scar.

—oye scar, estás aquí responde por favor dijo kion

De pronto el cruel león apareció entre el magma del volcán con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—hola kion veo que llegaste, perfecto justo lo que necesitaba y por lo que puedo ver en tus ojos, tienes miedo…el miedo de perder al amor de tu vida no es verdad dijo scar

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunta el león confundido

—solo lo sé kion y entiendo que quieres salvarla de su atroz destino dijo scar

—si, pero no se sí pueda hacerlo dijo kion con la cabeza agachada

—estas bromeando…eres Kion el león más feroz se las praderas, pero aún así no tienes la fuerza suficiente dijo scar

—eso ya lo sé pero por favor, ayúdame a salvar a Rani, ella es todo lo que tengo. Haré todo lo que me pida, pero solo te ruego que me ayudes dijo kion con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

—Bien, se que si trabajamos juntos se que descubriremos el secreto para salvarla de su fatídico desenlace dijo scar

Entonces kion logró oír unas voces las cuales se acercaban a dónde estaban ellos 2.

—se están acercando, rápido abre la boca dijo scar

—que planeas hacer dijo kion

—te daré un poco de ayuda dijo scar

El tirano león comenzó a introducir un poco de su esencia maquiavélica la cual provocó una transformación en kion, el cual solo se dejaba dominar por esa energía tan maligna y aberrante.

—kion amigo, que suerte que te encontramos dijo bunga acompañado de los demás

—hijo, que alegría que estés sano y salvo dijo simba

—¿Kion… dime como te sientes? Pregunta scar

Simba vio que Scar estaba detrás de kion y sin pensarlo solo dio un pequeño gruñido.

—puedo sentirlo, me siento más fuerte que nunca, esta energía es tan poderosa, siento como me hace cada vez más fuerte. Es una sensación cuando mi fuerza se incrementa…es algo indescriptible, esta energía hace que mi cuerpo se sienta tan lleno de vida dijo kion con una voz algo diferente al de la habitual

—oigan que le sucede a su voz dijo Ono

—esto se va a poner feo dijo Anga

—hijo estas seguro que te sientes bien dijo nala

—no tienes idea dijo kion dando la vuelta lentamente

Todos quedaron en estado de shock, él parecía otro kion, no era el mismo. Sus ojos eran de un color algo rojizo su apariencia era algo aterradora, sus garras sobresalian de sus patas y el tatuaje del árbol de la vida, había sido reemplazado por la de una calavera de león.

—ahora quiero que se larguen, pero si en cambio desean morir, pueden quedarse dijo kion

—Scar, que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hijo dijo simba furioso

—Digamos que solo le di un pequeño empujón dijo Scar

Simba con una mirada de desesperanza y de suma importancia a su hijo quien había sido tragado por la oscuridad.—cuándo tu mirada cambia de esperanza a desesperación…es un verdadero placer para mí dijo kion con una sonrisa malvada

—kion por favor detente ya dijo nala

—crees que puedes detenerme dijo kion con un tono dudoso

—nosotros lo haremos dijo bunga

La guarida del león se puso en medio de simba y nala.

—su majestad váyanse de aquí lo antes posible dijo fuli

—Scar, no interfieras en esto dijo kion con voz seria

—claro pequeño, como tú quieras dijo scar

—bien, esto es un reto, no es así…pues déjenme decirles que ninguno se ustedes saldrá de este volcán con vida dijo kion sacando sus garras

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva, esperando el ataque por parte del león pero él solo los estaba esperando.

—¿Por qué no nos ataca? Se pregunta Fuli para si misma

De pronto Kion se abalanzó sobre sus ex compañeros que para su suerte lograrían esquivarlo, pero lastimosamente esto no fue suficiente, ya que kion corrió a toda velocidad precisamente hacia su padre.

Simba se percató de esto y dio un salto evitando el ataque.

—¿Me seguirás evitando todo el día? Pregunta kion molesto

—no pienso hacerte daño, eres mi hijo dijo el león

—si no me atacas, entonces yo lo haré dijo kion con cara de desquiciado

Así el joven león se abalanzó sobre su padre mordiéndole el cuello para después golpearlo fuertemente con su pata derecha justo en la cara. Lo cual provocó que simba fuera catapultado estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared.

—no morirás todavía, voy a asegurarme que todos recuerden el sufrimiento que me hicieron pasar dijo kion estrangulado a simba

—Kion por favor detente ya dijo nala asustada

En eso el león mordió a su padre en la cola, para arrojarlo hacia los demás.

—Largo de aquí, los dejaré vivir por el momento, si se cruzan en mi camino, borrare las praderas de la faz de la tierra…pero si se les ocurre mencionan algo de esto a Rani, no dudare en matarlos a cada uno lenta y meticulosamente dijo kion con una pequeña pero macabra sonrisa

—bien, tú ganas dijo fuli

—perfecto…ahora **LARGO** grito el león utilizando el rugido

Todos fueron expulsados del volcán con gran fuerza haciéndolos regresar a las praderas.

—buen trabajó Kion, ahora todos sabrán que no estarán a salvo dijo Scar

—si eso ya lo sé dijo kion yéndose del lugar

Una vez fuera del escondite se dirigió a la cima del volcán, al llegar se sentó al borde del mismo. Miro las lejanias y parte de las praderas.

—Rani, si tengo que destruirlos a todos para evitar que mueras…lo voy a hacer, desde este día, la sangre correrá por toda la sabana africana, voy a matarlos a todos, sin prisioneros, sin piedad dijo kion soltando un enorme rugido provocando que los Geiseres comenzarán a expulsar grandes cantidades de azufre y la lava del volcán fluyera de manera descontrolada.

**CONTINUARÁ... **


	3. Un enfrentamiento junto a un rescate

Hola amigos de fanfic aquí les dejaré el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, sin nada más que agregar, que comencé el desmadre

_Roca del rey_

Todos en la guardia incluyendo a nala y simba, este último estaba muy mal herido a causa de los ataques por parte de su hijo. Sus heridas eran graves y no dejaban de sangrar.

—¿Rafiki cómo está papá? Pregunta Kiara preocupada

—a perdido muchísima sangre, pero gracias a makini logré frenar el sangrado dijo el mandril

—cómo es posible que Kion halla hecho algo como esto dijo Kovu

—Scar lo incitó a hacer esto pero, todavía no logró entender como él pudo aceptar tal cosa dijo Fuli

—Fue por miedo dijo Rafiki

—¿Cómo que por miedo? Pregunta beshte

—Mufasa hablo conmigo sobre esto, kion tenía miedo debido, a que tuvo una pesadilla en la cual vio morir a Rani justo frente a sus ojos dijo Rafiki

—pero eso no explica el porqué de su repentino cambió de bando dijo Anga confundida

—Lo más probable sea que Scar lo halla hecho creer que si trabajaran juntos puedan evitar que esa tragedia ocurra dijo Rafiki

—¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que él regresé? Pregunta Nala preocupada

—No lo sé, a como van las cosas...no estoy tan seguro, ahora él fue consumido por una ira y maldad tan grandes que probablemente si continua siendo consumido lo más probable es que, llegue a superar a Scar en un 200% dijo Rafiki

—eso significa que será mucho más cruel que él dijo Ono

—me temo que así sea dijo Rafiki

—Y como se supone que lo vamos a detener dijo Nala

—solo hay 2 opciones extraer su maldad de alguna u otra forma, o morir dijo Rafiki con un tono serio

—yo voto por la primera opción dijo Kiara asustada

De pronto llega Rani al lugar, esto provocó que se pusieran súper nerviosos, ya que ella no sabe nada acerca de lo que sucedió en las lejanias.

—oigan saben donde está kion, no lo e visto desde ayer y estoy muy preocupada dijo Rani

—eeeh, de seguro esta descansando en su cueva dijo simba tratando de mentir

—no esta ahí desde anoche y tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo dijo la leona preocupada

—no te preocupes, iremos a buscarlo dijo nala

—de verdad lo haremos susurro simba

—por supuesto que no es muy peligroso dijo nala

—¿Qué es muy peligroso? Pregunta Rani con un tono de sospecha

—es muy peligroso que kion este solo, es por eso que iremos a buscarlo dijo nala

—¿Y donde esta? Pregunta rani

—eso es lo que nos preocupa dijo simba

—amigos, kion esta en las lejanias dijo jasiri llegando al lugar

Todos volvieron a ver a jasiri la cual los miró confundida.

—oigan y porque kion esta en las lejanias dijo Rani enojada

—era exactamente por lo cual estábamos tan nerviosos dijo Fuli

—Rani, kion se unió a Scar dijo nala

—¿Qué, de que están hablando? Pregunta la leona confundida

—sí y ataco a simba dijo Anga

—es por ese motivo iremos a detenerlo dijo simba

—yo iré con ustedes, no abandonar a kion dijo Rani decidida

—muy bien, andando dijo simba

Todos fueron rumbo a las lejanias, de paso la manda de hienas de jasiri juntos con las de janja, incluyendo un puñado de leonas.

Básicamente eran 30 hienas de jasiri, 40 de janja y 40 leonas dando un ejercito de 120 entre leonas y hienas las cuales estaban dispuestos a detener al hijo del rey.

Al llegar al volcán todo estaba sumamente silencioso, sin señales de vida, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que Mzingo y sus compañeros buitres los estaban observando escondidos en unas ramas de árbol.

—esto podría ser de mucha utilidad para scar dijo el buitre quien se fue volando para informarle a scar

—y jasiri que es lo que sabes de kion dijo simba

—no mucho, todo lo que se es que él entro al escondite de scar, perdón que no tenga más información dijo jasiri con la cabeza baja

—con eso, es más que suficiente dijo nala

**_Guarida de Scar_**

Kion estaba descansando un poco cerca de la entrada del volcán, tratando de planear como evitar que esa pesadilla se vuelva verdad.

—tengo que encontrar a Rani y alejarla lo más posible de la maldita guardia...y de mis padres, no pienso descansar hasta que todas las praderas estén bajo mi control y así tener el poder suficiente para salvarla dijo el joven león

—pequeño, tal parece que la guardia se aproxima dijo scar en la mente del joven león

—maldita sea, acaso no entienden que quiero estar tranquilo, aunque sea solo por un puto día dijo el león molesto

—y al parecer están acompañados por un grupo de leonas y hienas dijo scar

—yo me encargaré de ellos, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se meta en mi camino, si lo hacen usaré sus huesos para limpiar mis dientes dijo kion a los demás secuaces de Scar

Al salir el león se dirigió a la entrada del volcán, dónde sus ex compañeros lo esperaban junto con unas cuántas hienas y leonas.

—creí haberles dicho que no regresarán a este lugar dijo kion

—oye amigo, sabemos que no quieres hacer esto dijo Bunga acercándose a Kion

—te equivocas, lo haré y ninguno de ustedes me va a detener dijo el león estrangulando a su mejor amigo

—Hijo, deja a bunga en paz dijo simba

Entonces el león lanzo al tejon hacia una enorme piedra para dejarlo inconciente, debido al fuerte impacto que recibió al momento del choque.

—Tú otra vez, acaso no aprendiste nada desde ese día, bien tal parece que esta vez los tendré que matar dijo kion

Él se abalanzó sobre toda la manada de leonas y hienas quienes intentaban a duras penas tratar de contenerlo, pero su fuerza superaba a todos los que intentaban frenarlo.

Una hiena se abalanzó contra él, pero fue en vano ya que kion le dio un zarpazo directo al en la cara dejándola noqueada.

—esto es muy aburrido dijo kion frustrado

—yo iré dijo nala

—vaya vaya, la reina por fin decidió salir de sus aposentos dijo kion

—reina nala, no lo haga dijo Ono preocupado

—no se preocupen estaré bien dijo nala con una sonrisa

Ella se acercó lo más que pudo a su hijo quien solo se mantenía quieto.

—cariño, por favor te ruego que detengas esto dijo nala acariciado la mejilla de kion

—mamá...no puedo hacerlo, no hasta ver a todas las praderas bajo mi control absoluto y tu no me vas a detener dijo kion dándole un cabezazo a su propia madre, quien cayó al suelo

—este no eres tú, donde esta mi pequeño cachorro dijo nala sumamente aterrada

—ese "pequeño cachorro", era débil y patético, ahora él esta sepultado 3 metros bajo tierra y jamás regresará dijo kion con una mirada de odio

—no tienes porque hacer algo como esto, eres nuestro amigo dijo fuli

—eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora tengo otros planes y ambiciones, así que gracias o debería decir, no gracias dijo el león

—hijo no descansaremos hasta que regreses a las tierras del reino dijo simba

—tal parece que no se van a dar por vencidos...en ese acaso, acabaré con su sufrimiento dijo kion yéndose directo a su padre

Pero él fue frenado por beshte quien intento mantenerlo a raya.

—el más fuerte de las praderas, al fin tendré algo de diversión dijo kion con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

El hipopótamo trato de embestirlo pero debido a la agilidad del felino fue esquivado muy fácilmente.

—mi turno dijo kion corriendo hasta su amigo para golpearlo en la cara

Pero beshte resistió el golpe y intentó embestir nuevamente a kion, pero este como si nada lo freno en seco.

—es lo mejor que puedes hacer beshte se perfectamente que esa no es toda tu fuerza, vamos quiero que intentes matarme, te lo ruego dijo kion

—amigo no quiero hacerte daño dijo el hipopótamo

—tú no, pero yo si dijo el león golpeando a beshte en su enorme hocico para después empezar a trepar por el lomo del hipopótamo

—beshte encima de ti dijo fuli

Una vez arriba de su lomo, kion comenzó a arañar y morder todo el lomo del hipopótamo dejándolo con profundas heridas debido a sus garras, para después ir hacia su cabeza y morderla.

—Anga, Ono ayudemos a beshte dijo Fuli corriendo a toda velocidad

Los 3 fueron a atacar a kion, pero este se percató de lo que intentaban hacer y dio un salto hacia atrás para quedar cara a cara con Fuli.

—es enserio, después de encargarme de bunga y beshte, que rayos te hace pensar que pueden detenerme dijo kion

—no pienso dar marcha atrás hasta detenerte dijo fuli

Kion ante ese comentario comenzó a reír como un desquiciado.

¿Qué es tan chistoso? Pregunta Fuli

—crees que tú puedes detenerme, por favor...bueno el juego termino y no voy a malgastar mis energías con ustedes 3 dijo kion dando la vuelta para retirarse

—kion, piensas abandonar al amor de tu vida, para asi dejarla sola y a su suerte dijo fuli enojada

El león freno en seco y con una mirada de rabia y odio volteo a ver a la chita, quien solo se quedaba parada ahí.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Pregunta kion

—dejarás al amor de tú vida por scar dijo Fuli enojada

—claro que no, él es solo una pequeña ayuda para evitar que muera dijo kion

De pronto la leona aparece entre la manada de leonas.

—kion, cariño que te sucedió dijo rani sumamente asustada

—¿Rani, que...que haces aquí? Pregunta kion confundido

—me enteré de lo que hiciste dijo rani

—si...ya lo noté dijo kion con una mirada seria

—por favor regresa conmigo al árbol de la vida dijo Rani

—no puedo hacer eso dijo kion

—por que no puedes dijo la leona

—no hasta que termine con todo esto dijo kion

—y esto cuando se va a detener dijo Rani

—cuándo las praderas y mis padres paguen por lo que me hicieron dijo kion

—entiendo, pero no hay alguna otra manera de que puedas volver dijo rani

—no y si me disculpas, me largo de aquí dijo kion

—iré contigo dijo rani

—**¡****QUÉ! **Gritan todos al mismo tiempo

—así es, iré con él, no intenten detenerme dijo rani

—entonces irás conmigo a las lejanías dijo kion

—sí, no pienso dejarte solo, no me importa como o en que te hayas convertido, yo así te acepto dijo rani con una pequeña sonrisa

—Rani, no lo hagas dice Nala

—reina nala, con todo respeto, ya tomé mi decisión dijo rani

—ella ya decidió, ahora largo dijo kion con una mirada de pocos amigos

El león utilizo el poder del rugido para sacar a toda la manada de leonas y a sus padres fuera de las lejanias.

—ya se fueron, oye estas bien dijo kion acercándose a la leona

—si no te preocupes y me enteré de lo que te paso dijo rani

—entonces sabes porque estoy haciendo esto dijo kion

—así es y no te dejare, por eso decidí quedarme contigo dijo rani apoyando su cabeza en la barbilla del león

—vamos tengo que regresar, ya está oscureciendo dijo kion

—oye yo me quedaré aquí a dormir dijo rani

—sabes que si te quedas aquí probablemente te maten dijo kion

—puedo cuidarme sola dijo rani

—eso ya lo sé pero de todas formas, no quiero que pesques un resfriado dijo kion

Ella se rinde y decide seguir a kion, una vez al llegar al volcán, los secuaces de scar empezaron a rodear a la hembra

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? Pregunta Kiburi molesto

—desde ahora vivirá aquí y si alguno de ustedes le toca una garra, todos ustedes se convertirán en mi almuerzo y ténganlo por seguro que los aniquilaré dijo kion con una mirada de muerte

Ellos al conocer el poder del rugido, decidieron dejarlos en paz. Una vez fuera, kion llevo a la leona a su nueva guarida, la cual estaba cerca de un río de magma para mantener una temperatura constante no solo en el lugar sino también regular la hipertermia en su propio cuerpo.

—aquí es donde duermes no es así dijo rani

—correcto, no es mucho pero es lo que hay dijo kion con una mirada seria

—bueno por lo menos es cómodo dijo rani

—será mejor dormir, mañana tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer dijo kion

—buenas noches dijo rani acercándose al pecho del león

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

El joven león se despertó primero, para ir a las praderas de cacería.

Una vez allá, se dispuso a buscar algo de comida, al cabo de un rato encontró un antílope adulto, el cual estaba descansando plácidamente en el suelo.

Kion comenzó a acercarse lentamente por detrás, cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, le mordió la pata izquierda

—por favor ten piedad dijo el antílope adolorido

—pobre pequeño, déjame salvarte de tu sufrimiento dijo kion con una voz muy tranquila que a la vez transmitía miedo

El león mordió el cuello del antílope el cual trataba a duras penas escapar, pero la fuerza de kion era tal que ni se podía mover.

—déjame ir...por... favor dijo el agonizante antílope

El animal emitía sonidos de dolor y agonía, algo que irrita muchísimo al joven león.

—Tu ruido es demasiado molesto... cállate ya dijo kion con un tono frío para después desprender con sus poderosos colmillos, la tráquea del antílope

—bien creo que esto será suficiente para ambos dijo kion

El león se dispuso a cargar el cadáver del antíope, para dirigirse de nuevo a la guarida, pero lo que él no sabía, era que el clan de makucha tenia algo planeando para Rani.

—oye, estas seguro de esto dijo Fahari

—si, una vez que la tengamos, reclamaremos a las tierras del reino que nos dejen en paz, asi que esto será muy sencillo dijo makucha

—Sabes que la guardia tal vez venga por nosotros dijo Fahari preocupado

—tranquilo, este plan no fallara dijo el leopardo muy confiado

El clan de makucha rodeo la cueva en donde Rani descansaba, una vez rodeada y sin posibilidad de escapar, makucha entró al lugar sigilosamente.

—vigilen que nadie se acerque al lugar dijo makucha

Una vez quedo frente a frente con la hembra, le dio un golpe que si bien, no la mato si la deja inconsciente.

El leopardo salió de la cueva con rani en su lomo.

—vámonos antes de que kion o la guardia nos encuentren y asi todo el plan se eche a perder ordeno makucha

Él y su clan salieron del lugar, desapareciendo y el único rastro que dejaron fueron sus huellas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, kion ya había regresado y al entrar descubrió que ella no estaba ahí.

—¿Rani, donde estás? Pregunta kion

Pero para su sorpresa no hubo respuesta alguna.

Hasta que el león encontró huellas en el suelo, pero no eran huellas de rani, sino de un leopardo y él sabía muy bien de quién se trataba.

—Maldición... no puedo dejar que ese estúpido se salga con la suya, se va a arrepentir dijo kion extremadamente furioso

Él salió a toda prisa de la cueva y para su suerte encontró a uno de los secuaces del leopardo en el lugar.

Kion se abalanzó sobre él sin pensarlo dos veces para luego tomarlo del cuello y asfixiandolo poco a poco.

—¡Donde está! Grita kion

—oye amigo, tranquilizante, no se de quién hablas dijo el leopardo con miedo

—estoy hablando de tú líder makucha, él se llevo a una leona... adónde se dirigió dijo kion

—no te diré nada y no puedes hacer nada para que te mencioné algo al respecto, escuchaste dijo el leopardo

Eso último , hizo que kion se pusiera aún más enojado.

—oh...si lo harás dijo kion llevándose al indefenso felino a un río de la lava

Kion comenzó a acercarlo lentamente hacia el mismo.

—ahora, empieza a cantar ordeno kion

—¿Y que me sucederá si no lo hago? Pregunta el felino

—te voy a descuartizar, muy lentamente dijo kion con una sonrisa psicópata

—de acuerdo hablaré, él nos ordeno capturarla para pedirle a las tierras del reino que nos dejarán en paz dijo el leopardo con lágrimas en sus ojos

Kion se acercó hacia el felino, muy lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara.

—lo vea no fue tan complicado verdad amiguito, si se pudo, si se pudo dijo kion con una sonrisa

—ahora que ya te dije lo que querías averiguar, piensas dejarame ir, no es así dijo el leopardo

—oh cierto, con respecto a eso dijo kion con una sonrisa malvada

De pronto, kion pateo al indefenso felino al poso de lava, este solo gritaba de dolor por las enormes quemaduras en su cuerpo.

—no es nada personal, pero hay un dicho, el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor dijo kion riéndose del sufrimiento de su victima

Después de eso kion fue directamente donde se encontraba el leopardo, para hacerlo pagar por lo que le había hecho.

**_Escondite de makucha_**

El leopardo de las nieves se encontraba se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente en su cueva, hasta que Rani había despertado.

—¿Dónde estoy? Pregunta Rani confundida

—hola preciosa, dormiste bien dijo el leopardo

—makucha, por que estoy aqui y dónde esta kion dijo Rani

—tranquila, no tienes porque asustarte dijo makucha acercándose a ella

—aléjate de mí dijo la leona retrocediendo

—vamos, gatita no seas asi, no tengo intención de hacerte muchísimo daño dijo el leopardo

Ella salió corriendo de la cueva, sin saber que los secuaces de makucha la estaban esperando.

—no tienes adónde correr dijo uno de sus secuaces

—muy bien amigos vamos a divertirnos un rato dijo el leopardo

—**_kion por favor ayúdame_** pensó la pobre leona

De pronto Kion apareció quedando en frente del clan del leopardo.

—Vine por ella y tu cabeza dijo kion con un tono de ira y una mirada asesina

**Continuará...**

**ESPERO QUE HALLAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO. GRACIAS **


	4. Matarlos a todos

**Intro:**

**—solo hay un camino...matarlos a todos se escucha la voz kion desde las sombras**

Vemos al león lanzándose contra uno de los aliados del leopardo, él comenzó a morder el cuello de su oponente varias veces, mientras que por la retaguardia se colocaban dos más, pero lastimosamente para ellos, kion se dio cuenta solo para darles zarpazos en la cara a ambos.

esto desespero por completo al leopardo quien solo se inquieto todavía más.

—ustedes 3 no se queden ahi parados, vallan y ayuden dijo makucha

El trio de felinos se pusieron frente a kion, quien subió a una roca para analizar a quien asesinar en primer lugar

—¿quién quiere morir primero? Pregunta el león con una sonrisa

Sólo dos de ellos atacaron a kion, este los esquivo con suma facilidad para después, morderle la cara a uno, esto provocó que gran parte de la piel de su rostro se desprendiera para seguidamente, golpear a otro con su garra izquierda.

Pero sin antes destrozarle el cuello con sus mandíbulas, dejándolo sin posibilidad de respirar, para después utilizar sus garras y arrancarle de un tiro el corazón sin olvidarse de sus pulmones los cuáles fueron extraídos con su boca.

A continuación, él corrió hasta otro felino y le mordió la zona del pecho, para después comenzar a desgarra su estómago, matándolo debido a la enorme pérdida de sangre.

—eso fue fácil dijo kion como si nada

El leopardo furioso, se coloco detrás de Rani, la cual prefería no moverse.

—si te acercas esta muerta oíste dijo makucha

El león se dio cuenta de eso y como resultado, su ira explotó como si de una bomba atómica se tratase.

**—****¡SÍ LA TOCAS, TE MATARÉ!** Grito kion

—morirá si no te vas dijo el felino

— **¡TÓCALE UN PELO Y TE DESTIPARÉ!** le advirtió kion sumamente enojado

De pronto Rani giró su cuerpo para morderle un dedo de la pata arrancándoselo por completo, esto le dio tiempo a kion para lanzarse sobre él.

La leona solo se quedo congelada, ya que nunca había llegado a tal extremo para autodefenderse.

—te advertí que si la tocabas te iba a matar...pues es exactamente lo que voy a hacer dijo kion estrangulado al felino

—suéltame dijo makucha

—recuerdas que te dije que vendría por tu cabeza dijo kion aplicando más fuerza

Kion comenzó a golpear con sus garras todo el rostro de makucha dejando su cara arañada y golpearla a tal punto que casi lo deja completamente desfigurado

—**¡PORQUÉ, NO SE MUEREN!** Pregunta kion confundido y desesperado

—no ganaste nada, sabes que si me matas, hay muchos que la quieren a ella y un día...tu tendrás...el fin que mereces tartamudeo Makucha intentando mantenerse con vida

El felino a duras penas logró ponerse de pie. Pero de nuevo fue tumbado por kion

—tal vez...pero no será este día dijo kion para después arrancar la tráquea del cuello del leopardo matándolo muy lentamente, pero claro sin antes comérselo de un bocado

—un delicioso aperitivo dijo kion lamiéndose los dedos cubiertos de sangre

Después de eso, el león se dirigió a donde esta rani quien aún continuaba en estado de shock.

—oye, estas bien dijo kion

—lo mate dijo rani en shock

—no, solo le arrancaste un dedo, vamos tenemos que irnos de este lugar, salgamos de aquí dijo kion seriamente

Los ojos de la leona se comenzaron a humedecer rápidamente.

—no no no, oye mírame ordeno kion

Ella lo voltea a ver aún con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.

—escúchame, escucha bien, su sangre no vale ni siquiera una lágrima tuya, tómate 5 segundos, si dijo kion

Ella al cabo de un rato se logró calmar.

—buena chica, vamos dijo kion

Ambos abandonaron el territorio de makucha, pero sin antes quemar el escondite por completo.

Una vez de regreso en el volcán, kion estaba echado mirando la lava que estaba debajo de él.

—se que estás ahí, así que no intentes esconderte dijo kion tranquilamente

—como lo supiste dijo rani saliendo de una roca con la cual se ocultaba—no tengo tiempo para juegos dijo kion con un tono frío

—oye, espera dijo la leona

—y ahora que dijo kion

—no se como lo haces, literalmente acabo de arrancarle un dedo a un leopardo y por la manera de como me siento, creo que no podré hacerlo otra vez, no puedo olvidar su mirada, estaba aterrado sabes dijo rani

—si, obtuvo lo que merecía dijo kion seriamente

—es enserio dijo rani confundida

—si, aunque se que odiaste arrancarle el dedo, pero lo hiciste y eso te mantuvo viva dijo kion

—¿Así será esto ahora, nada más, vivir o morir, ellos o nosotros? Pregunta rani

—si bueno y créame que haré lo imposible para que quien viva seas tú, solo tengo que encargarme de mis padres, desmantelar a la guardia del león y podrás irte, o si lo prefieres, puedes quedarte conmigo dijo kion

—pero si ellos te matan primero dijo la leona

—no soy de los que mueren rani, yo soy de los que matan dijo kion

Ella solo se limito a escuchar lo que el león tenia que decir.

—en el pasado, cada vez que yo intente hacer algo diferente, cuando era el líder de la guardia, los animales equivocados salían lastimados, no puedo dejar que te pase eso entiendes, no puedo dejar que eso te pase dijo kion

El león se dispuso a abrazar a rani y quedarse asi por unos minutos.

—esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza dijo rani yéndose del lugar

—je, mierda...¿sin pies ni cabeza? Ríe kion confundido

Él se volvió a acostar mirando la lava.

—pues asi es cariño, si asi es dijo kion

—oye kion podrías pasar esta noche conmigo, si quieres claro dijo rani

—de acuerdo dijo kion  
llevándose con ella

**A la mañana siguiente**

Kion fue el primero en despertar, intento levantarse pero se le hacia difícil ya que había un peso encima de él y se trataba de Rani quien estaba profundamente dormida.

—quítate de encima dijo kion

—no hasta que me digas que me quieres dijo rani

—no tengo tiempo para esto dijo kion algo molesto

—oye no seas asi dijo rani

—como sea, vamos tenemos que ir a cazar dijo kion

—espera...kion tengo que confesarte algo dijo la leona nerviosa

—escúpelo dijo kion

—nunca aprendí a cazar dijo rani

—¿A que te refieres? Pregunta kion

—me refiero a que jamás e cazado animales en mi vida, durante mis días como lider de la guardia nocturno, los demás eran los que cazaban mientras que yo cuidaba del árbol y de mi abuela dijo Rani

—entiendo, bien déjame enseñarte cómo se hace dijo kion

—en serio lo harás dijo rani

—si asi que andando dijo kion

Ella lo siguió hasta llegar hasta una manada de ñus, los cuales estaban comiendo tranquilamente.

—bien lo primero que debes hacer, es mantenerte agazapada pero siempre tienes que estar tranquila dijo kion

—no se si pueda hacer esto dijo rani preocupada

—yo se que puedes hacerlo, confió en ti dijo kion

—bien lo haré dijo rani decidida

Ellos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente pero para su mala suerte una rama se quebró alertando a los nius quiénes comenzaron a correr.

—maldición dijo rani corriendo desesperada

—no lo hagas, detente dijo kion molesto

El león la comenzó a perseguir hasta llegar a ella y derribarla.

—¡Qué estas haciendo, ahora estarán alerta, no ataques! Grita kion molesto

Ella solo se quedo callada.

Kion al ver el rostro asustado de ella, solo respiro profundamente para calmarse.

—no ataques, hasta que yo diga que lo hagas dijo kion seriamente

—lo lamento dijo rani con la cabeza agachada

—no te disculpes, solo mejora, buscalos dijo kion

Rani volvió a buscarlos hasta que al cabo de un rato los volvió a encontrar.

—kion los encontré susurro rani

—de acuerdo, ahora la próxima lección es que al respirar haces ruido, relajate siente la tierra bajo tus patas, para que al moverlas no hagas ruido dijo kion

Ella hizo lo que kion le dijo y percibió que sus pisadas no se escuchaban.

—lo hice dijo la leona con una sonrisa

—perfecto ahora, te recomiendo que busques a uno joven ya que los adultos son más difíciles de atrapar ordenó el león

—entendido dijo rani

Para suerte de ella encontro a uno de ellos que estaba algo apartado de la manada, básicamente era presa fácil.

—ahora, no lo veas como un animal, es solo una presa, cuando estés lista ve por él dijo kion

Ella al cabo de unos segundos, se abalanzó sobre la presa y está intentó escapar hasta que kion la ayudó sosteniendole la cabeza.

—buen trabajo dijo kion mordiendo sus patas para evitar que escape

Ella lo volvió a ver como si no quisiera hacerlo.

—no, termina lo que empezaste dijo kion seriamente

Rani dirigió sus dientes al cuello del animal pero retrocedió al saber que no podía.

—no puedo dijo rani

El león solo la tomo a ella de la ayudo tomando su mandibula para morder el cuello del animal y dejar que rani por si sola terminará el trabajo.

Por su parte rani estaba algo asustada después de haberle quitado la vida al niu.

—ahora, estás lista dijo kion

—¿Para que? Pregunta la leona

—un nuevo comienzo para tu vida dijo kion mirando el atardecer

**Continúa...**

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA AGRADADO EL CAPITULO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	5. Un rey a sido liquidado

Kion se encontraba en las lejanías hablando con Scar sobre lo que planeaba llevar a cabo para destronar a los animales de las praderas, en especial a simba.

-ese plan suena bien pequeño, pero debes tener en cuenta de que posiblemente la guardia te intenté retrasar dijo Scar

-eso ya lo se,todo lo que necesitamos preparar un ejército lo suficientemente grande para apoderarnos de la roca del rey dijo kion seriamente

-le estás declarando la guerra a las praderas dijo Chuluun llegando al lugar

\- la guerra... Esto no es guerra, es exterminio dijo kion con un tono serio

-pero no podemos bajar la guardia, simba es una razón obvia pero tiene a la guardia del león de su lado dijo chuluun

-eso ya lo sé pero no habrá problema dijo kion

-tienes un plan no es así dijo ora apareciendo detrás de kion

-el plan es simple, reuniremos un ejercito lo suficiente grande para destronar a simba, pero yo se que la guardia nos va a impedir atacar, lo que haremos sera distraerlos con una estampida lejos de la roca del rey, así mi padre no tendrá refuerzos y tampoco donde esconderse dijo kion

-es un buen plan, pero como haremos para entrar a la roca del rey dijo ora

-yo me haré cargo de eso dijo kion

-¿cuando se llevara a cabo el ataque? pregunta chuluun

-esta noche, pero antes necesito que reúnan a los miembros del ejercito dijo kion saliendo del lugar

Al regresar a su guarida el encontró a rani apenas despertando después de un largo sueño.

-hola kion dijo rani

-no estaré esta noche contigo dijo kion

-¿por que no? pregunta rani

-atacaremos a la roca del rey dijo kion

-**¿QUE?** dijo rani sorprendida

-así es y no quiero involucrarte en esto dijo kion

-kion por favor no hagas esto, ellos son mis amigos dijo rani tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

-eso ya lo sé pero no permitiré que te lastimen dijo kion

Rani solo se acerco a kion para mirarlo a los ojos.

-si golpearme te hace sentir mejor hazlo de una buena vez dijo kion con una mirada sin sentimientos

la leona intento hacerlo pero a medio camino se detuvo muy cerca de su mejilla.

-bien si ya terminaste con eso, tengo asuntos que requieren toda mi atención dijo kion fríamente

El felino sale del lugar tranquilamente para dirigirse con su ejército, quiénes al parecer ya se encontraban preparados para la guerra.

Chuluun fue nombrada como la segunda al mando básicamente era la comandante mientras que kion era el capitán, ellos dos se dirigía hacia la roca del rey mientras que los otros ya habían llevado a cabo la estampida con esto, la guardia se habían retirado del lugar.

-kion el plan salio justo como lo anticipo dijo un buitre

-perfecto, con la guardia fuera del camino, todos morirán dijo kion con una sonrisa malvada

Al llegar a la roca del rey, kion pudo ver a zazu quien sobrevolaba el lugar y para el momento en que lo vio este regreso a informarle a simba.

-¡Simba tenemos grandes problemas! grito zazu

-¿que sucede zazu? pregunta simba

-¡kion trae un ejercito y esta a 2 km de la roca del rey! dijo el ave

-zazu, convoca a las leonas y a la guardia dijo simba

-ellos están deteniendo una estampida lejos de aquí dijo zazu

el león salio del lugar junto a su ejercito de leonas el cual constaba de 300.000.

-eso es todo lo que tienes padre dijo kion

-y que hay de nosotros dijo chuluun confundida

De la nada, ella siente un pequeño movimiento en el suelo el cual se estremecía con fuerza, estás leves pero fuertes vibraciones, incluso provocaban que los arboles se mecieran con violencia.

-terremoto dijo la leopardo de las nieves mirando al león

-no capitana...formación de batalla dijo kion con una sonrisa

En el horizonte se divisaba una legión de más de 800.000 animales entre los cuales se contaban coyotes, serpientes, dragones de komodo, buitres, guepardos, escorpiones, leopardos, chitas, rinocerontes y perros salvajes.

simba se quedo atónito por el tamaño de la legión de kion, al ver esto sabia que seria muy difícil retenerlos por mucho tiempo y entonces decidió avanzar directamente hacia su hijo.

Mientras que el joven león solo los esperaba, pero sin antes mirar a sus tropas.

-¡Aquí, es donde los detendremos, llego la hora de pelear, aquí es donde ellos caerán! dijo kion

-Es tiempo de que nosotros seamos libres dijo la leopardo de las nieves

\- recuerden este día siempre, pues les pertenecerá eternamente dijo kion

-kion entregarse y den sus vidas por una causa justa y así detendremos toda esta locura dijo simba

-**¡PADRE, VENGAN POR ELLAS!** Grita kion listo para atacar

Simba al ver que no lo convencía decidió avanzar hacia kion quien solamente mantiene su posición.

-quietos dice chuluun tranquilamente

-no sedan jamás, pero arrebátenles su fuerza entera dijo kion decidido

—resistan dice la leopardo

En ese momento se produjo un choque entre las praderas y las lejanías.

las leonas intentaban atacar pero eran ralentizadas por los poderosos golpes de kion quien solo intentaba seguir avanzando.

-¿es lo mejor que tienen? pregunta ora utilizando su cola para golpear las patas de las leonas

-continúen, no se detengan y sigan avanzando dijo chuluun utilizando sus garras para golpear la barbilla de varias leonas

Conforme iban cayendo, esto le daba a kion cada segundo para avanzar cada vez más cerca de la roca del rey.

-**¡NO DEJEN PRISIONEROS!** grita chuluun golpeando el mentón de una felina

-**¡SIN PIEDAD!** dijo kion desgarrando la piel del rostro de una leona con su hocico

Simba al vez que uno tras otro iban pereciendo, decidió dar marcha atrás.

-Regresen ordena Simba desesperadamente

-es mío, chuluun acabenlas y recuerden no muestren clemencia alguna dijo kion con una mirada psicótica

-no te preocupes, mátalo de una buena vez dijo la leopardo con una sonrisa

Con ayuda de su legión el joven león se abrió paso hacia la roca del rey, una vez allí él decidió ir a buscar a simba para ponerle fin a esto de una vez y para siempre.

Al entrar a la roca de rey pudo divisar aquella pintura en la cual estaban todos como la guardia del león

Kion al ver esto lo miro por unos instantes y sin pensarlo utilizo sus garras para arañar la pintura, la cual quedo con las marcas.

-ustedes, serán los siguientes en morir dijo kion retirándose tranquilamente del lugar

al cabo de un rato, logro escuchar un ruido el cual se trataba de kovu el cual apareció detrás de él.

-quédate donde estas kion dijo kovu

-al parecer mi hermanita no puede defenderse sola y mando a su juguete a defenderla, valla eso no me lo esperaba dijo kion

-no dejare que llegues a ella o a simba dijo kovu

-es un reto...me encantan los retos dijo el león lanzándose encima de kovu

ambos comenzaron a pelear, aunque claramente kion solo estaba jugando con él.

-se como te sientes yo también fui seducido por la sed de venganza dijo kovu

-eso ya lo sé cabeza hueca pero tú la rechazaste y eso te hace débil dijo kion

Kovu para su suerte lograrían darle un arañazo a kion en la mejilla derecha.

-¿eso fue todo? Pregunta kion

él comenzara a correr hacia el león quien desafortunadamente no logro reaccionar a tiempo esto ocasionó que fuera estrellado contra la pared de la cueva.

-déjame decirte una cosa, yo no siento nada dijo kion con una voz entre un estado de calma y locura

-estas loco dijo kovu

-me lo dicen mucho dijo kion con una sonrisa para después golpearlo en la cara dejandole su rostro totalmente marcado de garras y sumamente lastimada.

-¡kion detente! grita una leona

kion al ver de quien se trataba solo soltó una risa.

-vaya nunca creí que mi hermanita seria tan estúpida para atreverse a venir hasta aquí dijo el joven león

-quiero que dejes a kovu y a las praderas en este instante dijo kiara seriamente

-no pienso hacerlo, además quien me detendrá tú, no me hagas reír dijo kion tranquilamente

-no permitiré que llegues a nuestro padre dijo kiara

-nuestro, él dejo de ser mi padre desde que me traiciono dijo kion

-tu fuiste quien nos traiciono y también traicionaste a Rani dijo kiara

-**¡CÁLLATE! **Grita kion yéndose encima de su hermana

ambos comenzaron a pelear, pero mientras más pasaban los minutos la fuerza de kion por alguna extraña razón se volvió cada vez más grande, pero en un momento inesperado ella logro derribar al joven felino dejándolo en el suelo muy molesto.

-te dije que no llegaras a él dijo kiara exhausta

-kion, yo me encargaré de ella concéntrate en simba y prométeme que lo mataras dijo chuluun apareciendo con una pequeña sonrisa

-es una promesa dijo kion saliendo del lugar

Kion continuo buscando a su padre hasta que lo encontró mirando toda la devastación la cual fue provocada por la legión del joven león, arboles quemados, otros completamente derribados y decenas de cadáveres de leonas.

-he vuelto a casa, padre dijo el león tranquilamente

-esta ya no es tu casa dijo simba seriamente

-y donde la guardia, los asuste dijo kion con una pequeña sonrisa

-esta batalla es entre tu y yo dijo simba

-oh, entonces así es como sera esto dijo kion dándole la espalda

-así es como debe ser dijo simba

de pronto kion se abalanzo sobre su padre para así comenzar la batalla que decidirá, ya sea el triunfo de las praderas o el de las lejanías.

kion comenzó a morder la espalda de simba quien trataba desesperadamente de salir de ese aprieto pero claramente su hijo le llevaba ventaja.

-me pudrí en soledad por 2 años, por culpa de tu debilidad dijo kion

-hacer lo correcto no es debilidad dijo simba

-sabias que yo era el heredero al trono, siempre lo supiste, pero cuando rafiki dijo lo contrario. que hiciste, que hiciste...nada dijo kion molesto

-no era necesario que tu fueras el heredero al trono, no es culpa mía dijo simba

-**¡no fue culpa tuya...quien lleno de sueños mi cabeza...quien me hizo entrenar hasta que me rompieron los huesos...quien me negó mi destino!** Grita kion con ira y dolor

-esa decisión no me correspondía dijo simba

-**¡cállate!** grita kion yéndose sobre el él

el joven león comenzó a golpear a simba con sus garras dejando marcas en todo el rostro.

-**¡todo lo que hice fue para que estuvieras orgulloso, dime que estas orgulloso simba, DÍMELO AHORA!** Grita kion desesperado

el ultimo golpe provoco que simba fuera impulsado al borde de la roca del rey.

-yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, desde el primer momento estuve orgullo y fue mi orgullo lo que me cegó, tardaba demasiado para ver en que te convertías, en lo que yo te estaba transformando... lo siento dijo simba agotado y con una mirada de arrepentimiento

el león se quedo callado unos segundos pero solamente sacudió la cabeza para seguidamente tomar el cuello de su padre estrangulándolo.

-no quiero tus disculpas, quiero que mueras dijo kion estrangulando con fuerza de su padre

-kion por favor detente dijo simba tratando de respirar

el felino decidió no escuchar para seguidamente estrellar la cabeza de simba varias veces el la cima de la roca, dejando varios charcos de sangre.

-el ciclo termina aquí dijo kion seriamente

él utilizo sus patas para romperle el cuello a simba dejándolo muerto en el suelo, después de eso kion decidió arrancar la cabeza de su padre para llevársela a Scar como prueba de que las praderas habían sido conquistadas finalmente

El ejercito de las lejanías estaban mirando como la roca del rey la cual estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, hasta que divisaron a alguien salir del fuego, este era kion quien tenia en su boca la cabeza de simba.

-lo logro dijo un dragon de komodo

-eso parece dijo escorpión sorprendido

-todo termino dijo kion agotado

-kion al parecer la reina nala, kiara y kovu escaparon de la roca del rey y no sabemos a donde se pudieron dirigir dijo Ora

-nos encargaremos de ellos y de la guardia después, por el momento tenemos que regresar a las lejanías...muévanse ordeno kion

al cabo de un rato la guardia estaba regresando de detener la estampida.

-eso fue agotador, no lo creen dijo fuli

-si esos rinocerontes eran rapidos dijo bunga

-tenlo por seguro que si dijo beshte

-¡amigos, la roca del rey esta en llamas! grita anga asustada

-andando dijo fuli

al llegar pudieron ver decenas de cadáveres de leonas, era un escenario bastante aterrador.

-¿que sucedió aquí? pregunta makini confundida

-chicos vengan a ver esto dijo bunga

ellos fueron donde estaba el tejón y pudieron ver que la pintura estaba con marcas de garras.

-esto fue obra de kion dijo la chita

-pero como es posible que halla entrado aqui sin ser detectado dijo ono

-no tengo idea dijo fuli

los 6 continuaron recorriendo el lugar hasta que vieron lo que parecia ser simba.

-su majestad que sucedió dijo makini

no hubo respuesta alguna se acerco y al ver el cuerpo decapitado grito como si no hubiera un mañana.

-makini que sucede dijo anga

ellos al ver el cadáver cercenado del rey, comenzaron a llorar.

-como kion pudo hacer algo así dijo beshte entre lagrimas

-tenemos que detenerlo dijo fuli con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas

-pero como dijo bunga

-iremos a las lejanías y le pondremos fin a esto dijo fuli

**En** **las** **lejanías**

el joven león estaba ingresando tranquilamente al volcan para ir a entregarle la cabeza a scar. pero sin antes de que rani se acercara a él.

-kion, estas...

rani no logro completar la frase ya que observo la cabeza de simba en la boca del león, esto la asusto demasiado.

-scar, esta hecho dijo kion

-eso veo...buen trabajo pequeño dijo scar

-ahora quiero que cumplas tu parte del trato, dime de una buena vez...como evito que ella muera dijo kion con una mirada seria

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **


End file.
